Packaging is often used for shipping, handling and/or storage of a plurality of glass sheets. However, typical conventional packaging techniques may not be sufficient to protect the glass sheets from damage. As such, there is a need for new packages and methods of packaging to facilitate shipment, handling and/or storage without damaging the glass sheets.